Kiss You (Goodbye)
by 11270506com
Summary: [one-shot / end] "Aku selama ini yakin, semenjak kita mulai bertemu secara kebetulan, dan terus berulang kali bertemu secara kebetulan, itu bukanlah kebetulan. Tetapi takdir yang memang menginginkan kita untuk bertemu dan akhirnya bersama. Aku bersyukur takdir mempertemukan kita. Aku bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukan aku padamu, Baek, I love You." BL /ChanBaek / BaekYeol /


KISS GOODBYE

* * *

Pairing : ChanBaek / BaekYeol

Length : One Shot - End

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt-Comfort / Angst

* * *

Baekhyun memandangi orang lalu lalang melalui kaca besar disampingnya, bersiap untuk pulang kerumah. Kembali ke tempat dimana mereka merasa nyaman untuk kembali dari penatnya hari. Bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi dan orang dimana tempat mereka untuk pulang.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, kakinya tak henti menghentak-hentak kecil kelantai. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan jantungnya yang berdebar. Tiap menit ia mencoba untuk menarik napas panjang dan mengatakan pada dirinya _"tidak apa tidak apa"_ seperti mantra. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya lagi. Waktu nya semakin dekat. Ya, waktu yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya namun seperti petir datang menyambar datang begitu saja. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Pasti akan terjadi. Saat dimana, Chanyeol, lelaki yang telah berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini, memustuskan untuk tidak lagi berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama lagi.

Baekhyun mendengar bel pintu kafe berbunyi yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu dan dia melihat seseorang yang dulu ia yakini adalah orang yang akan ia habiskan seluruh sisa hidupnya. Seseorang yang selalu mengatakan padanya _"I love you"_ di pagi dan siang hari dan disetiap saat kapanpun sesuka hatinya, yang selalu menyanyikannya lullaby di malam hari ketika dia memilki mimpi buruk, seseorang yang selalu meminjamkan bahunya ketika ia memilki hari yang berat, seseorang yang suatu hari mengatakan padanya bahwa pertemuan mereka yang sepertinya kebetulan bukanlah hanya kebetulan, tetapi karena takdir memang menginginkan mereka untuk bersama dan mengarungi pahit manisnya jalan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mereka bersama.

"Hai…" suara beratnya yang tak asing bagi Baekhyun itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Baekhyun kini menatap orang yang duduk didepannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan darinya lagi. Betapa Baekhyun merindukannya. Satu bulan tidak bertemu dan kontak sama sekali dan ketika bertemu, Baekhyun tidak menyangka inilah yang terjadi. Mereka berada pada momen terakhir mereka _'bersama'_.

"Kopi?" Baekhyun bertanya dan mencoba menstabilkan suaranya.

"Oh, tidak usah. Lagian aku juga hanya sebentar disini. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal kepadamu."

 _"_ _Aku hanya sebentar disini….. menyampaikan beberapa hal…."_

Baekhyun mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya dan menahan rasa sakit yang terasa semakin nyata,

"Oh… oke.."

Lalu yang ada hanya diam. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua tetapi ia tahu kalau ia membuka suaranya maka air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akan tumpah seketika. Maka ia hanya duduk melihat kearah orang yang berlalu lalang. Matanya melihat ke kaca namun ia bisa merasakan pandangan seseorang tertuju padanya. Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan perasaannya dan mengatakan dalam hati _"tidak apa kamu akan baik-baik saja Baek"_ berulang kali. Sambil menenangkan dirinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu tapi memori itu merasuki pikirannya lagi. Disaat ia pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol di kafe ini, disaat Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.. juga di kafe ini, saat-saat yang mereka lalui bersama, baik yang menyenangkan ataupun menyedihkan. Dan yang tidak disangkanya, mereka juga harus berakhir di kafe ini, tepat dua hari sebelum Anniversary mereka yang ke tiga tahun.

Diantara memori yang sedang merasuki pikirannya itu, Baekhyun berpikir, dimana letak kesalahan dari hubungan mereka. Karena selama ini ia merasa mereka baik-baik saja. Dimana letak kesalahannya, dimana letak kesalahan Chanyeol. Apakah ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya? Adakah yang membuatnya tidak nyaman? Chanyeol merupakan tipe orang yang selalu mengemukakan pendapatnya, tapi tidak disaat ini. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tiga bulan ini ia mencoba berpikir mencoba berperang dengan emosinya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya sekuat apapun ia mencoba. Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali. Apakah ada perempuan yang lain? Pikiran itu sempat terlintas dibenaknya namun ia berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran buruk terhadap Chanyeol. Namun tingkah Chanyeol selama tiga bulan ini membuat Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya langsung kepada Chanyeol seperti waktu-waktu biasa ia bertanya jika ada yang salah. Namun saat ini bibirnya tidak bisa terbuka, terasa kelu dan tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Apakah karena ia memang sudah tau jawabannya atau karena dia takut mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol secara langsung yang sebenarnya bahwa pikirannya selama ini ternyata benar. Jadi selama tiga bulan ini dia hanya diam dan tidak bertanya apapun. Tiga bulan ini ia tahu mereka berada pada hubungan yang sangat tidak sehat. Namun ia takut jika ia bertindak satu langkah, maka hubungan yang tidak sehat itu akan tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Tapi, semenjak saat itu ia tahu, bahwa hubungan mereka memang tidak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi hingga akhirnya mereka ada disini, mencoba untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal namun sangat berat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Baek…"

 _Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu_

"Baek…"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menstabilkan perasaannya yang saat ini seperti kapal yang akan diterjang ombak.

"Ya…"

"Baek.. aku ingin minta maaf…"

 _Jangan minta maaf!_

"Aku minta maaf. Untuk tiga bulan ini… tidak. Untuk selama ini. Kamu boleh benci terhadapku sebenci yang kamu mau. Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf. Juga, terimakasih untuk selama ini. Aku tahu hubungan kita selama ini tidak sesempurna seperti yang selalu kamu mau yang selalu kamu ceritakan padaku…"

 _Hubungan kita adalah hubungan yang paling indah dan sempurna yang pernah aku alami Yeol…_

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini. Tapi aku merasa bahwa kita tidak sama lagi. Kita tidak seperti yang dulu. Dan aku rasa kita harus berhenti sampai disini. Aku hanya tidak mau diakhirnya kita hanya saling merasa sakit. Jadi….yah aku rasa kita harus sampai disini."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Hatinya kini sudah diterjang ombak dan kini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tenggelam.

"Baek…" suara berat Chanyeol yang paling ia sukai itu memanggil namanya, tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri sampai ia melihat warna putih karena betapa eratnya ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang saat ini digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik." Baekhyun merasa tangannya digenggam lebih erat oleh Chanyeol. Mia kini memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik…" Chanyeol mengulangi perkataanya dan Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan menunduk.

"Aku pergi…"

 _Aku pergi aku pergi aku pergi….._

"Yeol…." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang mulai gemetar. Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya kini berbalik badan. Baekhyun menatapnya,

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Untuk terakhir kali?" mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang kini tampak goyah. Hening… Baekhyun kehilangan harapan.. namun tidak lama setelah itu ia merasakan tangannya ditarik dan kini ia berdiri dan berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang sangat tak asing lagi baginya. Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya kedalam dada Chanyeol. Wangi itu, kehangatan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya kini dielus oleh tangan yang dulu selalu mengelusnya setiap malam. Lalu ia mendengar Chanyeol berbicara,

"Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik dan tolong hidup bahagia.." lalu kehangatan itu hilang dan kini ia menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang selalu menentramkan jiwa Baekhyun. Tatapan itu kembali lagi. Tatapan penuh sayang yang dulu selalu ada dalam diri Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol menciumnya. Baekhyun terkejut namun memejamkan matanya. Ciuman itu hanya sederhana, ciuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan padanya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, bahwa sampai kapanpun, Baekhyun lah orang yang Chanyeol cintai. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 detik_

 _4 detik_

 _5 detik …._

Kini Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol dengan senyum nya lagi. Tangannya kini mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak jangan pergi namun lagi-lagi bibir itu terasa kelu.

"Tolong hidup dengan bahagia walau tanpa aku. Ingat! Kamu Baekhyun! Aku pergi .."

Dan kini Chanyeol beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri yang masih berada dalam keadaan tidak percaya. Namun setelah kenyataan menghentaknya dan rasa sakit itu terasa memang begitu nyata, disaat itu Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia sudah kehilangan Chanyeol. Tangis yang selama ini ia tahan kini pecah. Hatinya terasa sakit, sakit melebihi sakit yang pernah ia alami selama hidupnya. Hatinya yang selama ini ia tahan untuk tidak tenggelam kini karam sudah. Karam di lautan yang dalam yang tidak akan ada orang bisa menemukannya.

 _"_ _Aku selama ini yakin, semenjak kita mulai bertemu secara kebetulan, dan terus berulang kali bertemu secara kebetulan, itu bukanlah kebetulan. Tetapi takdir yang memang menginginkan kita untuk bertemu dan akhirnya bersama. Aku bersyukur takdir mempertemukan kita. Aku bersyukur karena takdir mempertemukan aku padamu, Baek, I love You."_

-end-

* * *

Halo!

Ini pertama kali nya aku nge-publish cerita aku disini. Sebenarnya aku uda pernah nge-publish di blog aku sendiri, but I think I have to publish it here too!

Dan semoga suka ya! ohiya, cuma mau bilang aku ini ChanBaek HardShipper, dan uda suka nulis dari dulu tapi ga pernah di publish, semoga nanti bisa ngepublish cerita yang lain.

Keep Calm and Ship ChanBaek fellas~

until the next time -dma


End file.
